


Purple Led Lights

by convexedparallel



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, Donatello tmnt, Donatello x fem!reader, Donatello x you, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, TMNT 2016 - Freeform, Tmnt bayverse, Voyeurism, donnie 2016!verse, tmnt 2014, tmnt donnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexedparallel/pseuds/convexedparallel
Summary: Summary: Donnie went to your house to surprise you with a whole terabyte of new movies that he downloaded in hopes to spend the night with you and finally kiss you. Too bad it all ended in a nightmare of arousal and voyeurism.WARNINGS: NSFW / voyeurism / Jerking off / dildo use / mentions of anxiety
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT) & Reader, Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Purple Led Lights

There’s a strange fixation on doing something without being noticed. At least, that’s what he used to think. Now, it was potentially threatening for all the things he had worked for in his relationship with you. Donatello could hear your small gasps, the way you took a deep breath before releasing it in a soft moan.

He was suddenly hyper aware of the light surrounding the scene he was witnessing: led purple, illuminating her naked body. His pupils dilated, absorbing as much of the image as he could take.

How did this come to be? He went to your house in order to surprise you with a whole terabyte of new movies he knew you’d like. He planned a romantic night, it was his wish to make a good impression in order to try escalating things into something he had been wishing to do for so long: press his lips into yours and find out if they were as soft as they looked.

Little he knew, his plans would be upset when after entering by your balcony, you were nowhere to be found. He had texted you but you didn’t answer either. Next thing he knew, he was wondering your apartment driven by that curiosity new potential lovers have to know more of one another. Soon, he found himself in your room, your scent filling his lungs, blurring for a minute his common sense as he opened your closet, grabbed the hanging clothes and sniffed into them, allowing the intoxicating aroma to fill him.

Just in that very moment, he heard your voice humming something outside of the room where he was clearly invading your privacy. Panic shot through his body, sending his anxiety levels to the sky and the only thing he could think of was to hide, well, not that there was time to do more than that anyway. When you opened the door to your room, he had finished closing the closet door, locking himself inside.

That 's right. He put himself in this awkward, arousing and incredibly wrong situation.

You turned on your led lights and set them in the purple color. Your hands caressed the buttons of your shirt as expertly unbuttoning them so the cloth could fall out of your body, and you went on removing every other garment on you until only remained a small turtle necklace. His first thought, –aside guilt– was that you were utterly ravishing, breathtaking, stunning. The way your nipples hardened to the feeling of cold, the way your breathing started to agitate as you drew from your drawer a small device he quickly recognized as a vibrator.

He felt a hot weave hit his cheeks, and knew they were burning red. Don suddenly felt the need to move, even the slightest of movements in order to release the uneasiness he was feeling. He resolved to play with his fingers would be okay, since there was really no space to do more. This felt all sorts of wrong and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away.

You took seat on the edge of the bed, holding up the small device, sliding your tongue out to lick it. His hand flew to his mouth when he heard himself gasping and for a moment there, he thought you’d hear him, so he waited, closing his eyes, squeezing them, holding his breath hoping not to get caught. A few seconds passed before he heard a vibration sound, followed by a small whimper. He took a deep breath.

Don't look.

You hummed, relaxed.

Don't look.

He heard you sigh and that made him look again, by the small slot in the closet door.

You were laying on the bed, butt naked, caressing your neck with the small device, sliding it down to your chest, dragging it around your breasts.

Donatello's breath hitched, and he wished to replace it with his hand. The desire grew stronger when you drove it close to your already hard nipple and pressed over it. A soft sigh escaped your lips and he felt an electrifying feeling running through his shell. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised you hadn’t heard it and only beat faster when you kept going lower and lower. The sound of the vibrator filled the room, along with your small whimpers.

By that very moment, his crotch was already killing him. It was painful to feel the pressure of his dick in his pants, practically demanding to be stroked. It felt weird, to have such a low instinct awakened by an action that was completely fucked up, but for some surprising reason beyond his comprehension, that thought made it even more arousing. Gosh, was he a bad person? Surely. Disgusting? undoubtedly. But everything had happened so fast, and he could swear he did not come into your place with bad intentions, he just wanted–

“Donnie”

He froze, eyes widening in disbelief. Did you moan his name? He surely must have misheard, yes, that was–

“Like that, right there...” You closed your eyes, moaning softly as he noticed that you had slid the dildo inside you. Now the vibrations sounded different, and so did his name when you cried it out one more time. It sounded so desperate, so inviting he almost tossed his self-control by the window and came out the closet.

Almost.

Instead, his hand moved to his crotch, pressing it lightly as he bit his lower lip so as not to moan. His breathing started to sound heavier, despite his attempts to keep it down. His eyes hooded when he gripped his cock in his fist, precum already sliding down the tip. Wasting no time, he used the liquids to lube his shaft, making small movements which were intensifying with every passing second, with every moan leaving your mouth. Donnie couldn't have enough and he realized he'd kill for you to be louder.

“Donnie… more” you whimpered as you took one finger inside your mouth and sucked on it. “Fuck me” your voice started to eco the room and it sounded so drunk. God he wouldn't last long. “Fuck me deeper”

The speed in which he was moving his hand increased, wet noises feeling his space inside the closet, suddenly his free hand gripped one of your clothes and drove it close to his nose. Gosh, the sounds his dick made embarrassed him like hell, yet he could feel the pleasant familiar feeling building in his lower belly. Almost, almost, almost.

“Make me come...” you moaned “Donnie please… please” You pleaded elevating your hips, your head falling back as you came long and loud.

Donatello hissed as he felt strong waves of pleasure flowing through his body, expanding his ecstasy as he came all over your closet door. The delight was so strong that he couldn’t help to lose his balance, and in a desperate attempt to stop himself from falling his hand flew to the front, seeking support in the door, but small closet doors are not made to hold up a mutant’s weight.

Before he could do anything about it the door swung open, and he stumbled out of his hiding spot, dick still in his fist.

“What the fuck?!!” you screamed, contracting your legs toward your chest in an attempt to cover yourself up.

All traces of arousing left his body at once. The only thing he could focus on was your shocked expression, gaze stuck in his cock, realizing what he was doing. Donatello wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right then and there.

You looked right into his eyes and instantly, he knew it: he fucked up everything.

**Author's Note:**

> -If you liked this consider following me on Tumblr at my-4-mutant-sons there you will find more stories and I take requests!
> 
> -I hope to be posting part 2 soon!


End file.
